


That Fuckin' Carrot Lookin' Shit?

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, mickey loves his carrot top, orange boy, redhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:36:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Can you write Ian wanting to dye his hard my Mickey disagrees because duh! he loves his orange boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Fuckin' Carrot Lookin' Shit?

"So I was thinking of dying my hair." Ian said casually as he and Mickey sat in the back of a McDonalds eating their lunch.

"Why the fuck were you thinking about that?" Mickey asked with a mouthful of food and a bewildered look on his face.

Ian shrugged. “I don’t know, just thought I’d do something different, you know, as a change.”

"Yeah? Well don’t." Mickey said, taking another bite of his burger.

"Why not?" Ian probed, staring over at him with his head tilted.

"You got fuckin’ ginger eyebrows and ginger pubes, you’ll look like a fuckin’ idiot." He said and Ian’s eyes grew wide.

"You’re the only one who sees my pubes you know, and i can always dye my eyebrows."

"You’re not dyin’ your hair." Mickey said flatly.

"You wanna give me a good reason why?" Ian said, a smile catching on the corners of his mouth.

"Looks fine the way it is. You don’t wanna fuck it up." He said, trying to be blase but Ian just grinned even wider.

"Admit it, you like my hair." he said.

"That fuckin’… carrot lookin’ shit?" Mickey said with a snort and a shrug.

"Come on Mick." Ian said.

"Yeah, whatever, so I like redheads. Big fuckin’ deal." He said.

"You know I’d kiss you if i didn’t think you’d smash my face into my french fries." Ian smiled.

"What you gotta ruin a good meal with that faggy shit for?" Mickey said but as Ian smiled harder Mickey joined him, beaming even brighter that his ginger lover’s hair.


End file.
